Phantom Interdimensional: Halfa meets Benders
by CyberActors15
Summary: The world is in a state of chaos as new enemies rise and rogue spirits begin terrorising the world so the Avatar needs help and he gets help… from another world.
1. Chapter 1: New World No Memories

Chapter 1: New World No Memories

**Shadow: I am Shadow the hedgehog and I am the CyberActors15 representative and I have been tasked by CA15 to give you some info about this story. First of all this story is based off of The Cross-Dimensional Adventures of Ben 10: Hero meets Phantom, written by Man of Cartoons but of course CA15's story will be different as Danny is the star character and not Ben and also Danny goes to the Avatar universe. Also this story should not be confused with the other one where Aang goes into Danny's world. Actually wait before I explain more about this story allow me to introduce our new CyberActors15 representative for the Avatar series, Katara from the Southern Water Tribe. *Cue applause sound***

**Katara: Hi Shadow.**

**Dani: So CA15 finally chose a representative for the Avatar series? Finally!**

**Aang: I thought I was the representative.**

**Shadow: Actually first it was Sokka but CA15 dismissed the idea so then he put you in as he thought of a representative but then he decided to put the best character in the series and that was Katara.**

**Aang: But I'm the star.**

**Shadow: True but let's face it a lot of people love Katara. A star character is cool but a strong kick ass female secondary protagonist like Katara is even cooler.**

**Katara: Please don't take it personally Aang. CA15 is the boss when it comes to these things.**

**Shadow: And since she is the new rep that officially means that this story will have Katanny so in this story Aang and Katara never became a couple.**

**Aang: WHAT! When I find that halfa I'm going to…**

**Katara: This story will take place after Phantom Planet and after the Promise Trilogy but Zuko hasn't taken Azula out of mental care yet.**

**Dani: Also Danny will be the only good guy to appear from the Danny Phantom universe in the first few chapters but eventually I'll arrive and sadly I'll be the last person to arrive from the DP universe. This story is mostly about Danny in the Avatar world.**

**Katara: This is also a three way crossover between Avatar Last Airbender, Danny Phantom and American Dragon. So Jake will appear in this story as well.**

**Dani: Also CyberActors15 doesn't own Danny Phantom, Avatar Last Airbender, American Dragon, Shadow, or any Nickelodeon Characters that might appear in this or any Disney characters that might appear in this. But he does own the OCs.**

**Shadow: Now with all of that said it's time for a FANFICTION!**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

He grasped his side as he tried to get up.

He noticed that he was in serious pain so he tried to look around. He noticed he was in a small room that was made of earth. He saw a whole bunch of Green and Yellow Asian styled decorations. But there was also a bunch of blue decorations.

He once again tried to get up but he grunted in pain. It was then that he realised that his upper body was covered in bandages. He didn't remember getting into a situation that would require him to get such bad injuries. Actually he didn't remember anything. Not his name, nor his age or anything. He only knew general knowledge.

He then began to panic.

He then saw the door open and he saw a girl in strange blue clothing walk in.

"Oh you're finally awake, how are you feeling?" the girl asked.

He then calmed his breathing before he answered.

"I'm feeling a lot of pain." He said.

The girl looked at him sympathetically.

"Here allow me to take a look and your wounds and try to help you heal." She said.

He then stared at her with a confused expression.

"I'm a healer." The girl said before she knelt next to him. She then removed the bandages and he saw what used to be a deep gash and was now stitched up.

She then made a movement with her fingers and water floated out of the bowl and over his wound.

His eyes opened wide.

"Whoa how are you doing that?" He asked.

"Haven't you heard of waterbending?" she asked.

He just shook his head.

She then placed the water on the wound and the healing process began.

"Sadly I can't completely fix our wounds but I can hopefully get rid of some of the pain and help your body heal quicker." She said. "My name is Katara, what's yours."

He remained silent. "Danny… I think. That's the only word that comes up when I think of who I might be." Danny said.

"What?" Katara asked. "Don't you know your name?"

"I don't even know who I am, where I am, how old I am. I can't remember anything." Danny said.

"So I guess I can't ask you about your strange clothing or how you got these wounds?" Katara said. "Well I think that should decrease the pain for now."

Danny then stood up.

"Thanks Katara I actually feel better. Now if only I could remember something." Danny said.

"Maybe someone in the city might know you." Katara said. "I wouldn't mind helping you find someone who knows you."

Katara then lead Danny outside he was shocked to see the large city all around them that was made from stone and wood.

"Where are we?" Danny asked.

"This is Ba Sing Se the capital of the Earth Kingdom." Katara said.

Katara then lead Danny around and they started asking people if anyone knew who he was but everyone knew him as much as he knew himself.

It was a tad bit frustrating that no one knew Danny was and also irritating the way they stared at his strange clothing.

Eventually in two hours they still hadn't found any one who knew Danny.

The two of them then stopped in front of the Jasmine Dragon.

"Wow it's been two hours and we still haven't found anyone who knows you." Katara said.

"Jeez that kinda sucks as a freaking concept." Danny said. "And I still can't remember anything."

"How about we stop here at the Jasmine Dragon to get some tea before we continue looking?" Katara offered.

"Tea?" Danny asked. "Can't we go to a Nasty Burger and get some burgers and drinks?"

"Pardon?" Katara asked.

Danny was about to say something before he stopped. He then grabbed his head in pain.

"Danny… what happened?" Katara asked as he dropped to his knees while clutching his head.

"Sorry, I think I almost remembered something." Danny said. "It's kinda foggy but I saw this place and a whole bunch of teens around it."

"You look drained. Let's go inside get some tea and boost your strength." Katara said.

They went inside and once again more people stared at Danny's attire. He was seriously feeling like he was in the wrong place and if he didn't get out soon then something would go wrong.

Danny watched as Katara talked to the shop owner Iroh like they were old buddies. He had to admit Katara actually looked kinda hot and the way she was nice to him kinda made his heart flip.

"**Whoa dude what about Sam?" **a voice said deep in his mind.

"**Forget Sam she's dating that new kid Chris Jones." **Another voice said deep in his head.

Danny didn't seem to notice the voices but he did know they were there trying to bring his memories back.

Iroh then nodded happily and led Danny and Katara upstairs to the VIP section of the tea shop that was on the balcony that overlooked some of the city around them.

Katara and Danny sat down by the large table and when Katara ordered her tea Danny was just confused on all the names of the tea so he ordered the same thing Katara ordered.

"So how are you friends with the shop owner." Danny asked.

"He helped us during the war." Katara said as if that were enough of an answer. "And he's Fire Lord Zuko's uncle."

"Whoa what war?" Danny asked. "Better question you fought in a war?"

Katara then stared at him.

"Wow even with amnesia you should at least know the war." Katara said.

Danny then shook his head. "You said the same thing about your water magic power thing."

"It's not magic it's bending." Katara said. "But if you don't know I might as well remind you."

"Long ago the four nations lived together in peace and harmony..." Katara began.

"Whoa four nations?" Danny asked.

"Yeah, the Water Tribe, the Fire Nation, the Air Nomads… now Air Acolytes and the Earth Kingdom are all part of the four nations." Katara said. "Can I continue now?"

"Sure." Danny said.

"All of that changed when the Fire Nation attacked." Katara said.

"Attacked?" Danny asked. "Why?"

"The Fire Lord 100 years ago wanted the entire world to be one nation Fire." Katara said.

"Oh so they attacked?" Danny asked.

Katara then nodded.

"Only the Avatar, master of all four elements could stop them." Katara continued. "But when the world needed him the most he… vanished. A hundred years passed and my brother and I discovered the new Avatar, an Airbender named Aang."

"New Avatar?" Danny asked.

"Yeah every time the Avatar dies the next one is reborn in the next nation. It follows a cycle; Earth, Fire, Air and water." Katara said.

"Spring, Summer, Autumn and Winter." Danny said. "Cool."

"And although Aang's airbending skills were great he had a lot to learn before he was ready to save anyone. But I always believed that Aang would save the world." Katara said. "And you know what I was right."

"So there was a one hundred year war taking place… holy mother of god how could I forget that? Even with amnesia?" Danny asked.

"Okay so allow me to remind you about bending." Katara said.

She then explained the concept of bending hoping that it would help Danny regain his memories but instead it just further increased his confusion.

"Okay stop! My mind is blown and it feels like my brain just melted." Danny said. "I feel like you just explained how the Fenton Ghost portal separates your molecules and transported them piece by piece through 12 separate dimensions to get to the ghost zone all within 12 nanoseconds."

Once he said that he grabbed his head in pain. He then saw everything begin to blur together and fade into black.

He then collapsed on the floor as he saw Katara yelling for Iroh's help. Even blurred she still looked hot for the teen.

Danny then fell unconscious.

~00000~

In the Fire Nation Capital Fire Lord Zuko and Avatar Aang were unfortunately facing off against a pretty large rogue spirit from the ocean. They were facing a giant electric eel.

Not only could it fly and shoot burning hot blasts of water but it could also generate Lightning that made Azula's lightning, during Sozin's comet, look like a spark.

It sucked even more that the eel used lightning as its main attack.

Aang and Zuko had to be extra cautious when facing against the rogue spirit especially they knew what would happen if they failed to take it down.

The Fire Nation Capital would fall, the next avatar would be born and Azula would become Fire Lord. They shuddered at the idea.

Zuko and Aang continued to shoot blasts of Fire at the large Serpent but that wasn't doing much.

The Eel then roared before it shot a geyser of steaming water from its mouth right to Aang.

Before he could be hit someone jumped and pushed him out of the way and behind some cover.

He had jet black hair with green tips on the edge. He was in red fire nation armour that protected his torso, parts of his arms and parts of his leg with a white shirt underneath. He also had blue pants.

"You guys look like you could use a bit of help." He said.

"Are you sure you want to tackle on something like that?" Aang asked.

"Yeah I have my ways." He said. "Name's Jake, Jake Long."

Zuko then jumped and landed behind the cover.

"Jake Long?" Zuko asked. "There shouldn't be anyone left alive with that last name."

"So do you guys need help or should I continue walking." Jake asked.

Zuko and Aang then exchanged nervous glances.

"Do you know how to fight?" Aang asked.

"Are you kidding the Am Drag knows how to do more than just fight." Jake said with a smirk.

"Fine." Zuko said though he was confused why Jake called himself the Am Drag… actually he was confused by the name Jake. What kind of a name was that? For now he couldn't worry about that. He had a city to protect.

The three of them then ran out of the hiding spot and ran towards the Eel.

Aang and Zuko made sure to watch Jake to make sure he didn't end up ending himself and they were shocked by what they saw Jake do.

Fire consumed his feet before he flew into the air and curved around the Eel.

He then began blasting fire at the serpent.

"Aang is he flying?" Zuko asked.

"Good I'm not the only one seeing it." Aang said.

Zuko and Aang then got rid of the shock before they joined in the fight.

Aang then decided to try using earthbending to face the serpent while Zuko continued using firebending.

"We need more power to take this thing down." Aang said as he saw the eel slap Jake to the ground with its tail.

Jake then got up and wiped a bit of blood from his nose before he smirked.

"Alright." Jake said. "Guys get back!"

Aang and Zuko then jumped back not entirely sure what Jake was going to do.

"DRAGON UP!" Jake yelled.

A large tornado of fire then curved down from the sky and surrounded Jake's body. The Tornado then grew smaller until it was about half the size of the Palace. The flames then shaped into the form of a dragon.

The flames then vanished and there was a 25 foot dragon standing in the place that was formally occupied by Jake. The Dragon had a red scaled body and a yellow scaled belly.

It had five sharp black spikes that curved back. Then it had black and green mini spikes trailing down its back and ending on its tail that had black sharp spike projectiles that could be shot off at any time.

The Dragon was also in black armour that created three spikes on its arm and protected its torso.

"Yeah the Am Drag's is up in here!" Jake yelled in his dragon form. **(AU: Yes I know Jake's look is different and yes I know I proper height isn't 25 Ft but hey you should see the other guy, Danny)**

He then flew up to the Eel that was still larger than him and blew a giant blast of fire at the Eel.

Aang then shook out of his shock. "Okay then now that we're on equal ground let's get this spirit back to the ocean." He said as his eyes and Arrows began to glow.

Aang then began to float in an air bubble and he then called forth a lot of water and that formed a ring around him and he compressed it to make it small.

He only needed wind and water so he flew off to join the battle.

The poor eel now had to face the fury of a fully realised avatar and a human that could turn into a dragon at will.

It was quickly pushed back to the ocean and once it was there Jake tackled it while Aang used the ocean to pull it back.

The Spirit then decided it had had it with the human world so it dissolved back into the spirit world.

Jake and Aang then returned back to normal.

"Yeah the American Dragon and the Avatar, kickin' ass n' takin names." Jake said.

"So how did you turn into a dragon?" Aang asked.

Jake then smirked. "You might wanna sit down so I can explain my back story." Jake said.

~00000~

The next day Danny awoke in the spare room of the Jasmine Dragon. He saw Katara sleeping in a stool that was leaning on a wall.

"Whoa did anyone get the plates of the bus that hit me?" Danny said.

Katara then awoke.

"Whoa were you here the whole time?" Danny asked.

"Uh yeah sorry I kinda got worried." Katara said with a blush. "So how are you feeling?"

"Energised and a lot better than last night." Danny said.

"So, who's Sam and Tucker?" Katara asked.

Danny just stared at her blankly.

"You talk in your sleep. Do you remember anything?" Katara asked.

"Nothing. Except what happened yesterday." Danny said. "That was yesterday right?"

"Yes it was, don't worry." Katara said. "I was going to go visit Earth King Kuei today and since I can't just leave you I decided to ask you if you wanted to come with."

"Sure why not. Maybe on the way we might actually find someone who knows me." Danny said. "Let's just hope my brain doesn't malfunction again."

"Malfunction?" Katara asked.

"Stop working." Danny said.

In 10 minutes Danny and Katara left the Jade Dragon and walked towards the Palace.

Eventually Danny took notice of something as they walked. For the past two minutes they hadn't seen a lot of people around. There were just a bunch of people in cloaks that seemed to be watching them.

Alarm bells were ringing in his head like hell but Katara didn't really seem to notice the danger.

"Um Katara…" Danny started but he was cut off by a whole bunch of people that just appeared around them holding swords.

"Should we kill both of them or just the girl?" one of them asked.

"Kill them both." Another one, possibly a leader said.

The assassins then removed their cloaks to reveal men in white and green flexible armour.

They then went for the two of them and the fight began.

Katara had used waterbending to create her own sword so that she could block their blows while Danny had nothing to he went completely on instinct.

The assassins swung their blades but Danny was able to dodge each strike. He then curved around one of the assassins before he twisted his arm behind his back probably breaking it. Danny then jumped and kicked him into three other guys.

He then saw something coming from the side of his eye so he turned 90 degrees so that his back was to the assassin and then he brought his hands up and clasped them on the blade of a sword that was going to cut into his head. He then turned his hand thus snapping the sword before he held it with two figures. He then stabbed the blade into the assassin's leg before he grabbed the guy's arm before twisting it… thus breaking it… and he threw him into three more guys.

Danny then saw another Assassin coming towards him so he did a backflip over him and when he was in mid-air above the guy he grabbed him by the head before continuing his flip and took the guy with him. When he landed he slammed the guy into the floor.

"Wow guys tell me when the fight starts." Danny said with a chuckle.

Two assassins then ran towards him and he then smirked and ran towards them. He then slid between them and when he was in the middle he did a spinning kick thus knocking both assassins onto the floor.

He then saw a hook that was sitting casually on a basket waiting for him so he picked it up before he tossed it at one assassin. When it hooked he then pulled and the assassin before he delivered a punch to his head and the assassin then slid next to Danny after the punch.

Danny then picked up a Bo staff before he began swinging it rapidly.

An assassin then ran towards him and Danny then spun the staff a bit thus stunning him. He then began a series of quick rapid hits with the staff before he back flipped over the assassin that was charging behind him and thrust the staff forward and that hit the assassin into the one that was just beaten.

Danny then spun the staff around rapidly again before he pointed it out in one direction. His eyes showed laser focus and Determination. His eyes showed a warrior trapped within the wimpy body. He then dropped the staff.

"Everybody was Kung-Fu fighting, but Danny was fast as lightning in fact it was a little bit frightening but Danny fought with expert timing." Danny sang as he clapped.

Katara had seen how Danny had attacked as she had frozen the assassin that had come to her before she watched Danny take them all down in less than a minute. Then he started singing and dancing to a song she didn't know and she couldn't help but chuckle.

Danny then stopped and looked around before his jaw dropped.

"Whoa did I do this?" Danny asked.

"Yeah." Katara said. "It was amazing. I've never seen a fighting style like that. How did you do all that?"

"I don't know. It was instinct I guess." Danny said as he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Wow so I can tell that you've been in your fair share of fights." Katara said before she gasped. "That's probably why you were injured yesterday, a serious fight and someone tried to kill you."

"Well that's a nice sentiment." Danny said sarcastically. "Who would want to kill me?"

"Well until we know who you really are we don't know." Katara said. "But I'll help you find out. But first we need to talk to the Earth King."

"Alright let's…" Danny said but he was interrupted when a small wisp of cold air escaped his mouth.

"What was that?" Katara asked.

Before Danny could answer a loud roar interrupted his thoughts.

He and Katara then turned around and saw a large blue skinned humanoid spirit behind them. The scary part was the fact that it had six arms and the other scary part was that it had 3 giant pairs of dual swords but the scariest thing was the fact that it had four faces, one on each side of the head. It had no shirt on, blood red eyes, a bald head, white marks caressing its body and was in what looked like ripped Fire Nation pants.

"Uh Danny I think I'll handle this one. I don't think giant spirits are what you can just use amazing skill on." Katara said as she pulled a lot of water out of thin air.

"Whoa you can't fight that thing by yourself." Danny said.

"I'm the world's greatest water bender." Katara said. "Of course I can."

Katara then dashed for the Spirit before she blasted it with a lot of water but that was futile because it breathed fire at the girl.

Katara then jumped out of the way of the flames. She then saw something disgusting as the spirit's head turned 90 degrees and glared at her but now it had light blue eyes. It then blew out a hurricane of wind that pushed Katara back.

It then charged at her with its sword and was going to cut her into pieces.

"Katara!" Danny yelled.

Then in a flash of light he was in front of her and he opened his hands out wide to take the blow. The swords then struck… but no one was hurt.

Katara then looked up and saw a green dome surrounding them.

She saw Danny had the same look of shock but she also noticed that his eyes were glowing green.

His shock then turned to the determination and the dome vanished as the halfa stared at the Giant.

"I won't let you touch her." Danny yelled before tangible green waves of energy shot out of his mouth and hit the spirit into a building.

Danny then stopped his attack as several brief images flashed through his mind.

He then smirked.

"I'm Going Ghost!" he yelled as he ran towards the spirit.

He then did a back flip and a silvery white ring appeared in the middle of his body in a vertical position. It then split and went side-ways turning his raven black hair snow white and his crystal blue eyes ghostly green. His white and red shirt, his blue jeans and his red sneakers all changed into a black flexible hazmat combat armour with a white DP symbol in the middle. There was also a white utility belt, silver metal gauntlets, white boots and a white cape on the outfit. **(AU: If you can't imagine it, combine Batman, Superman and Danny Phantom). **And when he was in mid-air he then flew towards the spirit before he began shooting ecto blasts at it.

The spirit tried to slice Danny with its large blades but Danny was able to evade the attacks.

"Hey big, blue and ugly give me a real challenge." Danny yelled.

The spirit then growled as it stood up. Its head then spun around again and now it had green eyes.

A sand storm then began to surround the spirit. It then thrust out its arm and sand flew at the Halfa and the waterbender.

Danny then flew to Katara before he picked her up bridal style… she bushed… and flew her over to another area.

"Danny how?" Katara asked.

"I don't know the full story, only one small memory came back, I'll explain what I know about myself after this." Danny said quickly.

"But…" Katara started.

"Do you wanna ask questions or do you wanna kick butt?" Danny asked with a smirk.

"I need water." Katara said.

Danny then swiped his hand over the air and a large wall of ice appeared out of thin air.

"You're a waterbender?" Katara asked.

Danny then shrugged.

Danny and Katara then sprung into action against the spirit.

Their combined abilities forced the spirit into submission before it decided it had had it with the human world so it melted back into the Spirit world.

Danny and Katara then jumped for joy before they hugged each other.

"We did it." They said in sync.

They then quickly let go of the hug as the both of them blushed.

Danny then turned back into his human form.

"So care to explain?" Katara asked.

"I'll explain what I know as we walk to the Earth King's palace." Danny said. "You still need to go visit him."

The two 15 year olds then walked towards the palace as Danny began explaining what he recalled thus far.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Dani: Wow.**

**Katara: I know right.**

**Shadow: That's what CA15 does.**

**Dani: I can't wait to see my look when I appear in this.**

**Katara: I wish CyberActors15 gave us new looks.**

**Shadow: No offence, but there's not much that he can do with your looks.**

**Katara: Offence already taken. I like my relationship with Danny. **

**Dani: OOOOHHH! Danny and Katara sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G first comes love, then comes marriage, then comes… me in a baby carriage.**

**Katara: Very funny.**

**Shadow: But all true. Well in a different order, love, Dani, kissing then marriage.**

**Dani: *laughs***

**Katara: Stupid teenage hormones.**

**Shadow: Also readers you know Dani will be joining the cast later on so would you guys also like Haley Long to join in later.**

**Dani: You guys think about that. So what will happen next? What Stories will Danny and Jake Tell? Where is the rest of team Avatar? Will Danny's memories come back? Will we discover why people with the surname Long are long gone? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**

**Shadow: Once again welcome to the Representatives Katara, it's a pleasure to have you here.**

**Katara: Thank you.**


	2. Chapter 2: Explainations

Chapter 2: Explanations

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals, but before we continue we need a brief recap so Katara take it away.**

**Katara: Okay so last time I found Danny and discovered he had amnesia. I then tried to help him find anyone who knew him but that proved futile. I explained the war and the concept of bending before he passed out. In the Fire Nation Aang and Zuko met Jake Long and he showed them his Dragon abilities. Then back in Ba Sing Se, Danny and I were attacked by assassins and Danny took them down before we were attacked by a spirit.**

**Dani: Cool now we can continue with the story.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

"Okay Danny so spill." Katara said.

"Okay for one I can tell you that my name really is Danny." He said.

"Hm that's a strange name." Katara said.

"How come you're only commenting on that now?" Danny asked.

"You had complete amnesia I though you just heard the word Danny and thought it was your name." Katara said with a shrug. "So tell me about your powers and skills."

"Well as I said earlier it's still blurry but from what I know I'm half ghost… I think. I think it happened because of something my parents did." Danny said. "My skills come from a year of combat experience… I think."

"Did you figure out who Sam and Tucker are?" Katara asked.

"Nope that's all I remember about myself." Danny said.

He then put his hand in his pocket before he pulled out a strange device (I-Phone).

"What's that?" Katara asked.

"A… smartphone… I think." Danny said.

"What on earth is a smartphone?" Katara asked.

"I have no idea." Danny said before he put the phone back into his pocket. "So why are we going to the Earth King again?"

"I need to talk with him about the matter of rogue spirits and powerful enemies and some matters concerning Yu Dao." Katara said.

"Why what's going on in that place." Danny asked.

"Well it used to be a Fire Nation colony during the war but then it became something new. It was the home of Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom… and eventually Water Tribe when members of the Water Tribe began moving there. A new war was almost started when the Fire Nation residents were asked to leave but refused." Katara explained. "But Aang was able to sort that all out and now Yu Dao is starting to act as a new Nation."

"Hm Yu Dao, means New Republic right?" **(AU: Not true made up) **Danny asked.

Katara stopped dead in her tracks and stared right at Danny.

"How do you know the old language?" she asked.

Danny just shrugged. "You make it seem like not many people know it." Katara said.

"That's because it's a dead language… so to speak. Also it's a powerful language. Teachers only teach that to their best students." Katara said. "I know it, my brother is learning it, Toph learnt it on her own, Aang knows it and Suki knows it. And we are all the best students our teachers ever had. We are all taught the language if we have also been selected to become members of the Order of the White Lotus."

Danny looked at her blankly.

"Okay I need to calm down." Katara said. "We'll talk more about that later but for now we need to talk to the Earth King."

Danny looked forward and saw the large Palace and his jaw dropped.

"Damn, Vlad's house is a shack compared to this place." Danny said.

"Who is Vlad?" Katara asked.

"Not really sure. The only description that comes to mind is a crazy rich fruit loop." Danny said with a shrug.

"Are we talking about this Vlad person or Ozai?" Katara asked.

"Wow." Danny said. "Okay let's get off of the topic and go inside."

Katara then led Danny in and he was shocked how she could just go inside without the guards stopping her or something… even more so he was shocked that none of the guards stopped to ask who he was and he was even more so shocked when Katara greeted a lot of the guards as if they were homies that met in the street.

Katara led the way to the Throne room without hesitation and that made Danny wonder just how many times she had been there.

They walked to the big gold and green doors before they entered.

"Hello Earth King Kuei." Katara said as she did a bow. Danny then repeated the action.

"Hello Katara, I told you that you and your friends didn't have to do that." Kuei said. "Who's your friend?"

"This is Danny, he's a… waterbender." Katara said.

"Oh that's wonderful." Kuei said. "So what brings you to the Palace?"

"I came here to talk to you about a problem we've been facing recently. For some reason a few rogue spirits have started appearing and causing trouble." Katara said. "We don't know why. So you need to remain alert."

"I know why they have gone berserk… but I'm not allowed to tell."

Everyone looked around.

A Dai Li agent then slid down from the walls.

"But I can't tell you why. I can however tell you that the Earth King is a target and I am the one who will take his target." The agent said.

"Translation, you're a bad guy, you're gonna try and fail to take the Earth King and I'm gonna laugh and kick your ass." Danny said.

The Dai Li agent then smirked before a whole bunch of Dai Li agents appeared and also a bunch of ninjas.

The ninjas took out glowing blades.

"Our new Employer warned us about you and your abilities. Now we can take you down." One of the Ninjas said.

"Well that's just wonderful." Danny said sarcastically. "Still gonna kick your ass though."

"Why do you want the Earth King?" Katara asked.

The first Dai Li agent looked as if he were pondering telling them.

"The era of separation is over, the world must become united and for that to happen the kings must die so that one may rule." He said.

The Ninjas then rushed the Heroes and the king.

Katara then brought out her water to attack while Danny dodged their attacks.

"Danny go ghost." Katara ordered.

Danny continued evading attacks while trying to protect the king.

"Uh yeah there's a bit of a problem with that. I kinda don't know how." Danny yelled.

"What?" Katara exclaimed as she froze one of the ninjas. "But you did it before."

"Yeah but I was acting on instinct I don't know how to control my powers or how they work." Danny said as he knocked out a member of the Dai Li with a punch to the head.

"Try and remember what I told you about bending." Katara yelled. "Call your power to you and control your emotions."

Danny then nodded. "Okay… I'm Goin Ghost."

The twin white halos then appeared on his waist changing his regular attire into his Phantom combat armour. (Check chapter 1 if you've forgotten the new look).

"Yeah." Danny yelled as he pumped his fist. "Now I just have to remember how to use my powers."

"Seriously." Katara called as she dodged a rock fist. "What part of 'Try and remember what I told you about bending' didn't you understand?"

"Hey what you said confused me and I got knocked out after that." Danny said as he delivered a spinning kick to the head of a Dai Li agent.

"Okay Danny I hate to say this but channel all the emotions that you had ever since you awoke in my care and get rid of them." Katara yelled as she froze a ninja in ice.

Danny could tell that she was weary of telling to use his powers that way and he figured it was because if he used emotions he would be a bit uncontrollable but since it was his only asset at the moment he did so.

Danny then focused on his emotions that he had been feeling since he awoke the day before. Confusion, anger, cockiness, joy, sadness, shock and love.

His hands then lit with ecto energy.

Danny then flew into the air before he began shooting ecto blasts all over the place.

The enemies all knew that this had just become a lot harder so they began focusing on their main objective. They went for the Earth King who was just staring… more like cowering behind his thrown and bear.

One of the Dai Li Agents saw this and smirked he then allowed an ecto blast to hit him and when he landed he faked being unconscious before he went underground.

He then reappeared behind the Earth King and took him and made a silent get away… but not silent enough.

Danny heard the escape and he knew the Earth King had been taken.

"Katara we gotta go." Danny yelled he then flew over to her grabbed her and flew through the wall and thus out of the castle.

Danny then looked around before he spotted the Dai Li agent holding the Earth King and entering a War Balloon.

"Whoa cool zeppelin." Danny said before he noticed something on the blimp. There was some kind of large silver mechanism with three large metal cylinders pointing towards the back of the Zeppelin on each side of the zeppelin. But the thing that scared Danny was the word on the mechanism, though he didn't know why this one word frightened him a bit. The word was DALV.

"Danny what's wrong and what's a zeppelin." Katara asked.

Before Danny could answer fire shot out of the metal cylinders and the air ship moved very quickly away from them.

~00000~

Zuko was walking and talking with his royal adviser about the problem with the rogue spirits.

"In truth I don't know what to do with all these rogue spirits. We've had 3 attacks to the Palace and 2 in other cities close to the capital." Zuko said. "And now we also have this new bender Jake Long who has a sacred name and can turn into a dragon. I'm not sure whether to trust him. What do you think about this Vlad?"

He looked to his royal adviser, the man with stark white hair and midnight blue eyes. He was in black and red fire nation robes of high authority.

"Hm in truth I don't know what you should do but I do know that you should defiantly talk to this Jake Long. And figure out about him and his strange bending." Vlad said. "But I suggest you don't take him lightly. He could very well be a threat to you and your thrown. I will send the guards to watch him and make sure he doesn't do anything."

"Thank you Masters." Zuko said.

"It is my pleasure Fire Lord Zuko." Vlad said with a bow.

Vlad then walked away as Zuko walked away and when he was alone he was stopped by a voice.

"Plasmius." A girl's voice said.

Vlad then stopped dead in his tracks as shadows formed into the shape of a young girl.

"I have news. Earth King Kuei has been captured. You need to hurry up and capture Fire Lord Zuko." The girl said.

"I'm working on that." Vlad said calmly before he continued walking.

"Don't walk away from me." The girl said before Vlad began to feel a constricting feeling on his heart as he fell to his knees. "Listen here and listen good, the only reason you are still alive is to serve your master, my king. He wants Zuko and he will have Zuko. Send whatever pawns you need to but get the job done. And while you do that make sure no one rescues Zuko. I already have to deal with the rats that are going after Kuei. Am I understood?"

"Yes." Vlad said.

The force on his heart then subsided and he was once again alone.

Jake was sitting with Aang chatting while they waited for the fire lord. When Zuko walked in they began their chat on Jake.

"So how were you able to turn into a Dragon?" Zuko asked.

He didn't know why but this Jake Long made him nervous for some reason. Was it because of his abilities, the way he spoke, the fact that his surname was Long… the surnames of long dead family relatives? He didn't know but he hoped Jake was on the good side of life.

"Oh it's a natural ability from my mom's side of the Family. Generations and Generations of family history as dragons though it skipped my mom's generation for some funny reason and made me twice as powerful as I should have been." Jake said. "So I go by the American Dragon yo."

"Where are you from?" Zuko asked.

Jake then scratched his head nervously.

"Yeah I'm not allowed to answer that unless he allows me to." Jake said as he pointed at Aang.

Zuko looked at Aang questionably while Aang shrugged.

"Okay not you but the older dude." Jake said. "Fire Bender several hundred or thousand years old."

"Roku?" Zuko asked.

"No, older. Uh Long, Kai Long." Jake said.

"Kai Long?" Aang asked. "He was the Avatar over 1000 years ago."

"He was a former Fire Lord as well." Zuko said. "That was also around the same time all the members of the Long Family and Tribe died."

Aang then looked uncomfortable.

"Aang what's wrong?" Zuko asked.

"I… I can't say. It's about the old language." Aang said.

"The old language?" Zuko asked. "During the time of Energy Bending? You know it?"

"Yes I was the star pupil of Monk Gyatso so I learned the language." Aang said. "But you weren't the star pupil of your uncle Iroh so you didn't learn.

"But you're the fire lord. Who else did your uncle train? Who was the star pupil?" Jake asked.

Zuko then growled.

"My uncle taught three people…"

~00000~

In a prison cell sat a girl who was in meditation position.

"…**but there was one who showed exceptional skill."**

She was in red prison clothes. She had jet black hair and amber eyes.

"**She out classed so many firebenders that it was insane but so was she." **

She took a deep breath in before breathing out a puff of blue fire.

"**She was one of the only firebenders with the abilities of making fire so hot that it was blue."**

She continued to breath in and out and the fire started to form into a shape.

"**She was his star pupil and learned his secrets before she was corrupted by our father." **

Her eyes then snapped opened as she breathed out and this time the fire made the shape of a dragon.

"**She was Azula my little sister." **

Azula then smirked.

"Jake Long is here." She muttered. "Welcome home cousin."

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

**Shadow: Wow.**

**Dani: Double wow.**

**Katara: That girl isn't Azula right?**

**Shadow: I can say without a doubt that that girl isn't Azula. She's someone entirely worse.**

**Dani: Worse?**

**Katara: Well that's going to get interesting.**

**Dani: Well at least we know that Azula has a role in this since she does know the old language or whatever.**

**Shadow: Hell yeah she does.**

**Katara: I'm honestly waiting in anticipation for the next chapter.**

**Dani: Who isn't?**

**Katara: I don't know. **

**Dani: So what will happen next? What secrets do Aang and Jake have to tell Zuko? Will Danny and Katara save Earth King Kuei? What Does Vlad have planned? Why is Vlad working for this Master? Who is the girl in the Shadows? What did Azula's message mean? Will Danny and Katara Kiss?**

**Shadow: WOULD YOU JUST STOP WITH THE QUESTIONS NO ONE HAS THE ANSWER'S TO AND JUST GET TO THE MAIN POINT?**

**Dani: Fine. Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


	3. Chapter 3: Knowledge

Chapter 3: Knowledge

**Shadow: Welcome back mortals.**

**Dani: It's finally the third chapter.**

**Katara: But before we go into this story we need a brief recap. So last time…**

**Jake: Katara and Danny went to the Earth King, they exchanged a few words before the Dai Li and some ninjas came and kidnapped the King. Then in Zuko's place Zuko talked to his advisor Vlad Masters before going into his meeting with me and Aang. And we all learned that Azula was Iroh's best and brightest pupil.**

**Katara: I wanted to say that.**

**Jake: You took your time.**

**Dani: No she didn't.**

**Shadow: Yeah while these three complain enjoy the chapter.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0

Danny and Katara stood looking at the place the Air Ship was just.

"What exactly just happened?" Katara asked.

"Well it looked like your enemies got upgrades." Danny said.

"We need to go after the Earth King." Katara said.

"Wait." Danny said before he grabbed the girl. "We can't just go after them without a plan or strategy. We need to rest so we can plan and look for the air ship with full energy."

Katara wanted to complain but she knew Danny was correct. They'd have to look for the king the next day. It was already getting dark anyway and looking for the Earth King after a tiring day would be useless. Even if they did find him they'd probably have no energy to rescue him.

She then nodded before she and Danny then walked back to the house that she and her friends had gotten in Ba Sing Se, the very same place Danny had awoken in two days before.

When they arrived they were shocked to see someone waiting there for them.

"You know I had just come into Ba Sing Se expecting to see my sister chat a bit and yeah not sit at home while you were out with your new boyfriend." Sokka said as they found him sitting on the doorstep.

"Sokka." Katara exclaimed before she hugged her brother. She then punched Sokka in the arm. "And he's not my boyfriend. Danny's just my friend. Oh and this is Danny."

"Danny Hu? That's a strange name." Sokka said as he began analysing the halfa. "You have a strange outfit looks like it belongs to the Water Tribe but then there's a little bit of red on you."

"Sokka leave him alone." Katara said with a role of her eyes. "Danny this is my older brother Sokka."

"Hey I'm Danny." Danny said.

"So why's he with you?" Sokka asked.

"He has amnesia and I'm helping him out." Katara said.

"I'm sensing you have an interesting story to tell me." Sokka said. "I'm all ears."

Katara then glanced over at Danny and he nodded. She then smiled before she began explaining everything that had happened up to this point.

Sokka listened intently and was shocked by what Katara told him. She spoke in so much detail retailing the events of the past two days that he could basically imagine it.

"Wow you lovebirds spent that much time together and did some kickass fighting while I had to talk politics to some of the Mayors in the Earth Kingdom, so not fair." Sokka said.

"WE ARE NOT LOVEBIRDS SOKKA/TUCKER!" Katara and Danny yelled in sync.

"Whoa sorry force of habit." Danny said when the two Watertribe teens stared at him.

"Okay fine." Sokka said. "So you guys are gonna go save the Earth King tomorrow? Then count me in."

"Thanks Sokka, you really need to see what Danny can do in battle." Katara said. "Actually I think we should check on your wounds before we rest."

Danny then nodded as the three of them went inside.

Danny removed his shirt when he was in one of the rooms and Katara's jaw dropped.

There was absolutely no wound left. There wasn't even a scratch. His bare chest was as smooth as a baby's bottom.

"Is it me or was there a deep gash here a day ago?" Danny asked.

"That's impossible. No one can heel an injury that bad in a day." Katara said.

"Could it have been my ghost powers?" Danny asked

"Possibly." Katara said. "Whatever your powers are make you powerful."

"Wait you said sometimes he remembers things right when something makes his brain react?" Sokka asked.

"Yeah." Katara said. "Why?"

"Well I think I have an idea to explain his powers." Sokka said. "Piandao taught me this technique."

Sokka then took out some paint, a large piece of paper and a blind fold.

"Alright Danny listen. I want you to wear this blind fold and think about all your powers that you know about while you paint." Sokka said.

Danny then looked at Sokka with a confused expression. "Paint?"

"Yeah. Piandao taught me that our mind keeps everything we see. We see it all as a painting stuck in our head and different things are different paintings. When we forget we need to block our sense of sight and paint what feels natural." Sokka said.

"Okay." Danny said sceptically.

He tied the blind fold around his head before he took a brush and began painting the canvas.

He concentrated on his powers even though he knew so little about them.

Danny found that he was flowing over the canvas with ease and though he didn't know what he was doing he knew he was doing it correctly.

Eventually he reached the point where he couldn't paint anymore and he knew he was done.

"Guys I'm done." Danny called. "Can I take this thing off now?"

"Sure." Sokka said as he removed the blind fold around Danny.

"Now let's see your art…" Katara said before she looked at the painting. "Oh my gosh."

"What?" Danny asked.

Katara pointed at the paper. "Some of this is written in the old language and some in strange pictures." She said as she handed him the sheet of paper.

Danny then looked at it.

"Okay Danny, please decipher your secret message please?" Sokka asked.

"Uh… _Although I don't know much about my power I know a bit. I have the ability to create and manipulate ecto energy and ice. My powers came from my parents." _Danny said before he started getting a head ache. "Uh yeah that's it on the old language."

"And the pictures?" Katara asked.

"I think my parents tried to create something to… take us to the spirit world or ghost zone or something like that. When it didn't work my friends Sam and Tucker dared me to… go into the machine." His headache continued to increase. "I went in and… something went wrong…" his head was in splitting pain. "There was a flash of light… everything just changed… my molecules got all re arranged…" his vision began to dim. "I began to die but to continue to live." His head ached and Katara and Sokka became blurry in his eyes. "I was half ghost, I had so much power… there were people who helped me or attacked me."

Danny then fell down unconscious as his body began spaz out as if he were being electrocuted by small shocks of electricity.

"_Clocks and Dragons fall from the sky… Clocks and Dragons fall out of the sky."_

Danny then faded into black as Katara yelled his name.

~00000~

Back in the Fire Nation Jake, Zuko and Aang stood right in front of the palace as they waited for their guest to arrive.

The gates then opened and a couple dozen guards, both Fire Nation and Kyoshi Warriors walked in as they watched the prisoner to make sure she didn't do anything funny.

Zuko then walked forward and saw his sister with her usual smug smirk.

"Thank you, you guards with the exception of Suki and Ty-Lee are dismissed." Zuko said before they all bowed and left.

Aang then earthbended and trapped Azula's hands and feet in rock before he lifted the Earth out of the ground.

"You know Zuzu if you wanted to chat you could have just asked our little friend here to use her chi blocking." Azula said as she gestured to Ty-Lee

Jake then held back a laugh. "Zuzu?"

"Even without you're bending you're still dangerous." Zuko said. "But good idea."

Zuko then nodded to Ty-Lee and she delivered a few jabs to Azula's body.

"Great now we can get to the important things." Azula said.

They then went inside to the throne room and although Azula was constrained in Earth she was still positive and smirking like nothing was wrong.

"So Zuko what do I owe the pleasure of speaking to you oh gracious fire lord?" Azula asked. "Oh and I love what you've done with the Throne room, it really brings out the new peaceful thing you're going for."

"You're here because you know the Old Language." Zuko said. "You were taught by Uncle since you were his best student. I can't listen to information that Jake Long has to tell me without knowing some of the Old Language means."

"Oh your name is Long? You must be an extraordinary bender, cousin." Azula said.

"Yeah… wait cousin?" Jake said.

Azula then smiled sweetly.

"Ignore her she is insane." Zuko said.

"Actually Zuzu, I'm not. But that's beside the point. I can't tell you anything unless I'm allowed." Azula said. "Only he can allow me to speak what I know."

"Me?" Aang asked.

"No not you. Kai Long the legendary Avatar that controlled Dragons." Azula said. "But knowing how deep he is into the Avatar Spirit you obviously won't be able to contact him quickly enough. But luckily there is a spiritual room in this castle that can help you. Follow me and I'll show you where."

Before anyone could answer they all saw cracks appear on the earth that was containing Azula and they all noticed a blue glow in the cracks.

The earth then exploded and Azula was free.

"Follow me if you want answers." Azula said with a smirk as she walked out of the room.

Everyone stared in shock before they quickly ran out and followed Azula.

As they followed then girl, Plasmius turned himself and his ally visible.

"Those are the people you have to kill." Vlad said. "Remember capture their king and kill the others."

"Not a problem. I look forward to killing that Dragon like he and his traitorous girlfriend did to me." The ally said.

Aang, Jake, Zuko, Suki and Ty-Lee all ran after Azula and they found her blasting fire into a wall. They then saw the wall open.

"This is the opening to a bunch of secret tunnels in the Palace." Azula said. "There are miles upon miles of tunnels and secret rooms. Allow me to show you to the room of the former Avatar."

The group was just shocked and they were so shocked that they forgot Azula was potentially dangerous and followed her.

"So what brings you back home cousin?" Azula asked.

"I'm not you're cousin yo. And this isn't my home." Jake said.

Azula then smirked.

"Whatever you say cousin." Azula said.

They continued to walk until they saw a Door.

"This door can only be opened by a fully realised Avatar and a dragon." Azula said. "So do you're little Dragon up and glowy eyes bit."

"How do you…?" Jake began.

"I know a lot American Dragon." Azula said.

Jake then shrugged and figured he'd get answers soon enough. He then figured out the Irony in that seeing that he was here to give answers and now he needed them as well.

"Mouth of the Dragon." Jake said as his mouth changed into a Dragon's mouth.

Aang's arrows then glowed briefly before he and Jake then fired a large fury of fire into the scorch marks in the wall.

The door then opened and they walked in.

They walked in and were surprised by what they saw. There was an entire room in here made of nothing but gold and then there were the scrolls inside the room.

Some of them had maps on them but the thing was that none of them recognised the maps, with the exception of Jake. Some maps they recognised but others they didn't. They also saw star charts of stars they had never seen but went well with their stars.

They also noticed a whole bunch of dragon statues that were made of multiple different materials.

"I've always wondered what was behind this door." Azula said. "Years upon years of knowledge, prophecies, bending techniques and mysteries have been hidden here for generations just waiting to be shared."

It was at that moment where Zuko snapped and within a few seconds Azula was pushed against the wall while Zuko held a flaming dagger.

"Okay I've had it Azula." Zuko said. "How do you know about this room? How exactly did you escape from your bonds? Why do you keep referring to Jake as our cousin when our cousin died in the war? How do you know about his dragon powers? How do you know all this?"

Azula then rolled her eyes. "Are you really that simplistic Zuko? I was taught by our Uncle and by spirits when Uncle sent me off on that spiritual training. I was his best student so I was taught, just as the Avatar was taught the secrets of the Air Nomads, as the water tribe girl was taught the secrets of the Water tribe, as this girl was taught the secrets of the Kyoshi Warriors." Azula said. "Uncle taught me everything and showed pride for me in learning. Though you were his favourite I was still his greatest. Stop acting as if I am plotting something and start acting your age and acting like the Fire Lord."

Zuko was shocked and eventually moved away from Azula.

"You may be good in the battle field but in a battle of voice you are unarmed." Azula said with a smirk before she turned to Aang and Jake. "Avatar…"

"Just call me Aang." Aang said.

"Fine Aang, begin your meditating so we can get an answer to this mess." Azula said. "I'm going to take a look at what treasures the former Avatar left for us."

Aang then began meditating while Azula looked around the room. Jake decided to explore the room with her while Suki and Ty-Lee chatted to each other and Zuko just crossed his arms and waited.

In no time Aang's tattoos began to glow blue and before anyone knew it a blue glow of light flew off Aang and formed into a shape in the Dragon Throne that was made from gold.

The blue mist then formed into a body that everyone saw and they were shocked to see the body go into full colour but the weird thing was that the man sitting in the chair looked exactly like Jake but also looked like Azula.

He had black hair with green tips in them, he also had Azula's eyes with the same cruel, intelligent, judging, manipulating eyes that Azula had but his eyes also had a glint of care and compassion.

He was in red and black armour but the interesting thing was that his armour had black dragon wings and yellow dragon scales on the torso of the armour. He actually looked a bit like Jake's dragon form.

"So I see you finally made it Jacob." He said as Jake Cringed. "I am Kai Long."

"You can just call me Jake." Jake said. "I don't really like the name Jacob."

"Ahh." Kai Long said. "Before I speak you two must swear to never reveal what you are about to learn to anyone unless they speak the ancient language." He said to Zuko and Ty-Lee.

Zuko and Ty-lee then nodded.

"Then I give you permission to reveal your story. I will help you along the way to explain the things you do not know." Kai Long said.

"Okay time for the answers." Jake said. "You see I'm not from this world. I was born in a completely different dimension."

He then explained his world and his story as the American Dragon.

When he stopped he saw dropped jaws all around the room. The only people who weren't shocked were Kai Long and Azula.

"Okay time for the information he can't give you." Azula said. "Long means Dragon. Long ago there was a clan of Dragons that lived by the rules of the most powerful firebenders in the world, the Long Family. The Long Family was said to have the abilities of flight and the power to control dragons. They ruled over the skies."

"Yes but then one day a princess of the Long Family fell in love with the Prince of the Fire Nation." Kai Long said. "They married and had children, children that would lead a generation into greatness. There were four generations of Long Family and Royal Family being born together and one Summer Afternoon I was born an only child to the Fire Lord and Fire Lady. I grew into a fine young warrior before I was told I was the Avatar. I began my training but when I came back my father was assassinated and my mother vanished. I then took the thrown after wards."

"But that was where things began to go wrong." Azula said.

"Yes my step brother caused a revolt in the Fire Nation that I a member of the Long Family should not be Fire Lord. A war began within the Fire Nation and the Long Family was slowly wiped out. While I was out there I looked for a place to protect my family and I soon found it. I took 5 of my children that were in the Long Family and left. While I left my eldest son who wasn't a Long on the Throne." Kai Long said.

"What does this have to do with Jake?" Aang asked.

Kai Long then smiled. "Dragon Up." He said calmly before his body changed into a dragon from that looked exactly like Jake's."

"The Long family had the ability to turn into dragons at will." Kai Long said. "So I travelled into another world that needed protecting and I set up the Dragon Council a group of advanced Dragon warriors that protected the magical world and the human world from each other."

Jake's jaw then dropped.

"Are you saying that…?" Jake began.

"Welcome home cousin." Azula answered as she gave Jake a hug.

Jake's jaw then dropped.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: And there was chapter 3**

**Katara: Wow.**

**Dani: Mind Blown.**

**Shadow: Wait for the next chapter.**

**Dani: But for the next chapter we need some feedback from you guys.**

**Katara: Which ghost from the Danny Phantom series do you want to see in the next chapter? Tip they can't be Dan, the Box Ghost or any of the good ghosts. So Dani can't arrive in the story, at least not yet.**

**Dani: So What will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out. Remember no reviews equal no quick update.**

**Shadow: Oh yeah I almost forgot to mention something. The first Person two answer the upcoming three riddles will get a small preview of the next chapter. And the second person will get a shout out. Riddle 1: The more there is, the less you see. What could I be? Riddle 2: I am an instrument whose music always comes from the heart. What am I? Riddle 3: If you know me, you'll want to share me but if you share me, I'll be gone. What am I? Also guys CA15 asks that you follow him on Twitter to get update info for the stories and the legitimate excuses why CA15 doesn't update regularly. Also you guys will be able to irritate CA15 to the point where he updates. Go to twitter and search CyberActors15.**


	4. Chapter 4: Familiar Faces

Chapter 4: Familiar Faces

**Shadow: Welcome back readers. But before I allow Katara to do the brief recap I want to remind you that I said that I said there were 3 riddles for you to solve. Two of the reviews had the correct answer, so a shout out goes to ethiopian1987 and AquilineFeline. Also we will give you the answers to the riddles. Riddle me this 'The more there is, the less you see. What could I be?'**

**Dani: Darkness.**

**Shadow: Riddle me this, 'I am an instrument whose music always comes from the heart. What am I?'**

**Katara: Organ.**

**Shadow: Riddle me this, 'If you know me, you'll want to share me but if you share me, I'll be gone. What am I?'**

**Jake: Secret.**

**Shadow: And there were the answers. Now Katara please do the brief recap.**

**Katara: Last time Sokka arrived and helped Danny with his memories a bit. Then in the Fire Nation Azula was set free and she helped Aang and Zuko get answers from Jake. Jake revealed he was from another world before Kai Long revealed that Jake's family was from my world.**

**Dani: Wow mind blown.**

**Jake: I know right. Also you guys voted so guess who's arriving in this chapter. Well I can't tell you but I can say the ghost is female.**

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

Danny awoke the next afternoon feeling refreshed and fortunately with no splitting head ache.

He noticed the same scenario had happened the day before, where Katara was sitting in a chair sleeping. She had probably been watching him to make sure nothing happened or something like that.

Danny had to admit that looked cute and peaceful as she slept but he knew he'd have to wake her. They had a mission to complete. But before he could wake her…

"Alright guys wake up." Sokka yelled as he burst into the room. "The Earth King won't save himself."

Katara awoke with a start and accidently froze Sokka's head in a block of ice.

Danny then burst out laughing when he saw the frozen look on Sokka's face.

Danny then punched the ice on his head and it broke off.

"Wow Katara did you spend all night in here again?" Danny asked.

"She has. She wanted to make sure nothing happened to you while you slept. She also wanted to make sure you weren't in any pain." Sokka said.

"Thanks for caring." Danny said.

"Uh no problem Danny." Katara said with a small blush.

"Okay guys now we need to find the Earth King and get to that Zeppelin. This mission's obviously gonna require stealth so we can get in unnoticed…" Danny said.

"Whoa calm down Danny." Katara said. "We have a few problems; first of all we don't know where they took the Earth King. We also need to worry about you a bit. You literally had a seizure a few hours ago. And we also need to see if you have any more memories."

"Yeah do you remember anything about your past?" Sokka asked.

"Not a thing besides what I already know." Danny said.

Katara then sighed. "That's not good. Okay if we do go now, how do we track the Earth King?" she asked.

"When the air ship flew away I was able to tell where it was possibly going when I saw the maps in here. It's big so it has to go to a place that is large enough to hide a blimp. Also because of its size and shape it would have trouble turning away to cause confusion." Danny explained. "So by taking all those things into account and the fact that they'd need a good source of materials to make that blimp I've figured out where they could possibly be."

"Where?" Sokka asked.

Danny then walked up to one of the maps and pointed at an area. "Here at this mountain range."

"But that's a while out of the city. It would take a few days of traveling on foot to arrive." Katara said.

"Why do you think I said we should rest?" Danny asked with a smirk on his face.

"We should probably leave now then." Sokka said.

A few images then flashed in front of Danny's eyes and her smirked.

"Cool." Danny said with a smirk.

"What?" Katara and Sokka asked.

"I remember all of my powers." Danny said. "Forget walking, you guys get what you need and meet me in front of the house."

He then began to walk out the house before Katara stopped him.

"What are you going to fly us over there?" Katara asked.

"You'll see." Danny said.

Katara and Sokka then got all their things ready for their mission. Katara got her water pouches while Sokka got his space sword, machete and boomerang.

When they went outside they found Danny standing on the roof in his ghost form but it was different. Danny's hair was black this time but he kept his glowing green eyes. The flexible combat armour was still black but the areas that had been white were now a dark grey. His cape was also now black and it had a black hood.

"Wow what happened to your look?" Katara asked.

"Stealth." Danny said before he jumped and landed next to them.

He then grabbed their arms and twin white halos appeared around their waists before they spilt and travelled up and down their bodies thus changing their usual colourful blue Water Tribe outfits into similar black combat armour that Danny wore but looked like it belonged to the water tribe.

Before Katara and Sokka could ask Danny decided to answer.

"Stealth. This works to our advantage." Danny said. "When we arrive we'll be able to sneak through stealthily in the shadows without anyone seeing us so that we don't set off any alarms or anything like that. As the sun is about to set that will give us more shadows to walk through."

"You still need to tell us how you plan on getting us to those mountains." Katara said.

Danny then grabbed her hand.

"Do you trust me?" Danny asked.

The waterbender then blushed.

"Yeah." Katara said.

"Good." Danny said with a smile.

"Great I'm the third wheel." Sokka muttered before his jaw dropped.

He saw Danny and Katara glowing with green energy as the two of them floated into the air while still staring into each other's eyes. The energy coursed over their bodies and then in a flash of light the two of them vanished.

Sokka's jaw was dropped as far as it could go. He stared into space for about 10 seconds before he came back to reality.

"Hey what about me?" Sokka asked and as if on cue Danny appeared in a puff of green smoke before he grabbed Sokka… by the ponytail… and vanished with him in an equally as brief puff of green smoke.

They then re appeared by the mountain ranges where Katara was waiting for them.

"WHOA WHAT WAS THAT?" Sokka exclaimed.

"Instant teleportation." Danny said. "Bending time and space to dematerialise as a piece of light and be transported instantly between places."

Sokka's jaw then dropped again and before he could ask another question a blue wisp of cold air escaped from Danny's mouth.

"What was that now?" Sokka asked.

"No clue." Danny said.

From a while away a ghost glared at the three teens.

"Looks like he's lost his memory." She said.

"I hope this makes it easier for us." Her accomplice said.

"It should. And even if it doesn't I'm pretty sure this world just came out of a war so those two should have enough misery to keep us young forever." Spectra said.

"Let's just watch the kid to see how much he remembers." Bertrand said.

"Good plan." Spectra said as she licked her lips seductively.

Back with the three teens Danny was running them over his plan.

"We have to wait till it's completely dark for us to make our move. For now we'll just survey the area and sneak around and slowly dull down the guards." Danny said. "We'll have to remain in complete contact with each other."

"How?" Sokka asked before he became sarcastic. "Futuristic technology that sends messages to each other by some kind of signal."

"Exactly." Danny said before he put his hand in one of the pouches in his Utility belt. "I'm not sure how but my parents were able to build these Fenton Phones. They send signals right to each other and allow us to chat and listen to our conversations. Just put them in your ear and we'll be set."

He then noticed the blank looks on their faces.

"My parents were really smart people… I think." Danny said. "If you find the Earth King or others or run into trouble or find something wrong, don't engage until all three of us are there to help."

The two siblings shared a nervous glace.

"Okay I feel a bit overwhelmed at the current moment." Sokka said.

"Same." Katara said. "How do we use these Danny." They turned to find that he was gone. "Danny?"

"Damn he's good." Sokka said.

"Just put them in your ears and think and it will send a broadcast from your brain to the Fenton Phones. That way we'll be able to hear your conversations and that ish." Danny's voice said from the Fenton Phone.

Katara and Sokka then shrugged and put on the Fenton Phones before trying to find their own way to sneak in.

As Katara snuck her way past guards she began to wonder if doing this mission would help Danny regain some memories. She had noticed that he acted on instinct and that caused his memories to return slowly.

She really hoped he would get his memories back. He seemed really interesting and she really wanted to get to know him. He wanted to know about his family, his friends, his powers, where he came from, if he had a girlfriend…

What if Danny did have a girlfriend? She had to admit that when she first saw him… without the big stab in his side… she found him hot. Then for the past few days she spent with him she learned more and more about him… well not much but she knew him as much as he did at the current moment. He was funny, sweet and caring. He seemed to put others before himself. It would be obvious that other girls would like him. He was good looking, intelligent, humours, caring and powerful. She was told that she would marry a powerful bender and for a while she thought it might have been Aang but then he began dating that girl Onji. And she was kind of glad that Aang wasn't going to marry her. Not saying she didn't like him but she loved him more like a brother than a girlfriend.

She was so engrossed in her thoughts that she didn't notice the Dai Li agent spot her and come to capture her. She only noticed when he grabbed her.

She then spun and saw him and knew she had blown her cover so she quickly harnessed the power the full moon was giving her and used her bloodbending to knock him out as quietly and un-painfully as possible. She then checked his pulse to make sure he wasn't dead and when she felt his heart beat she hid the agent in place where he wouldn't be spotted.

Katara then continued moving but as she continued she started to feel more and more depressed. What if Danny did have a girlfriend? What if when he gained his memories he would leave her alone? Or what if he was actually a bad person and tried to kill her? If Danny gained his memories back would he leave her alone like, her father did, like her mother, like her brother, like all her friends?

They had left her alone in Ba Sing Se because none of them wanted to handle the premature Earth King. None of them wanted to have the responsibility of helping the Earth King restore the Earth Kingdom. They left her like Danny was going to leave her. Her first real friend that she met in Ba Sing Se and the first boy she actually liked would leave her. And she'd be alone again, her biggest fear.

Tears began to roll down her eyes.

Of course Danny would leave her alone, everyone else did. Either way her life was always bad. She was always hurt by people or treated badly as if the universe was out to get her.

Her first friend died because she had convinced her to walk with her on the ice when they were three and it cracked underneath her before she fell thus leaving only one Waterbender left. Her mother was raped and killed by a Firebender to protect her. Her father left to protect her and ended up getting multiple battle scars. Her brother was left in charge of taking care of the tribe. Her Grandmother became distant after the death of her mother. She was attacked over and over again by firebenders. She was burnt by her friend. She was treated like garbage by her best friend. She irritated her brother.

She was crying at this point.

No one liked her. No one cared. She was alone.

"KATARA!" Danny's voice yelled before an ecto blast flew past her head and hit the ghost that was floating by her.

Danny then flew up to the crying girl and held her in his arms as she sobbed.

"Don't leave me alone, please." Katara begged as she cried into his shirt.

"Calm down Katara. I'm not going anywhere." Danny said as he comforted the girl. "I won't leave you alone. I promise."

Katara then began to calm down and blue energy flowed over her from Danny's cool hands.

Danny then glared at the ghosts that were recovering from his attack. And his eyes shun like flames. They actually looked a lot darker.

"I don't know who you are but you'll pay for this." Danny said as he placed Katara down. "Wait a second I remember you… Spectra and Bertrand."

Danny then growled.

"You two have some nerve attacking my friend." Danny said as he began walking towards them.

"Sorry Danny but her misery was so great that I had to try some." Spectra said. "Now I look as young as a teenager. If I had taken more, then I would have been looking like a baby by now. Bertrand, take care of him for me."

Bertrand then smirked before he turned into a panther and pounced but before he could get close enough Danny's hands began to glow blue and he shot a large blast of ice that covered the ghost.

Danny then glared towards Spectra before he teleported in front of her and punched her into the air. He then flew up and hit his knee into her head before grabbing her torso.

"Shazam!" Danny yelled before he threw Spectra onto the floor. A bolt of green lightning then arced out of the sky and hit her before he landed on her back.

Danny then flew down and grabbed Spectra before he threw her at the Ice sculpture of Bertrand.

When she crashed the ice broke and Bertrand was free.

"Let me say this again." Danny said as he floated to them. "Stay away from my friends and family."

He then pulled out a Fenton Thermos from his utility belt uncapped it and sucked the two ghosts in.

Danny then capped the thermos and put it back in his Utility belt.

He then turned and saw Katara was still glowing with blue energy.

"Whoa…" Danny said before the energy flew off Katara and into his hands. "Did I just restore your positive emotions… cool new power."

Danny then helped Katara up.

"How did you do that?" Katara asked.

"What be awesome? I don't know it's a gift." Danny said.

"No not that." Katara said. "Summoning lighting and capturing them, how did you do that? You look and bend ice like a waterbender, but you fly like an airbender, attack like a firebender and shoot lightning like a firebender and you're as stubborn and strong as an earthbender. It's like you're an Avatar."

"Well I wouldn't know." Danny said.

"You can't be an avatar though because there's only one Avatar per lifetime and I'm pretty sure Aang isn't dead. And even if he was you'd be a baby." Katara said.

"Well I don't have an answer for you." Danny said. "But we need to continue with this mission. Alright I'll go…"

"Wait please, stay with me." Katara said as she grabbed his arm. "After that attack, I'm… I'm afraid of being alone again." Katara said.

Danny then sighed. "Okay no problem. I won't leave your side." Danny said.

They were about to go but then they heard Sokka's voice.

"**Danny, Katara, I found the Earth King… and something else." **Sokka's voice said.

"We're on our way." Danny said. "State you're position."

"**I'm in a secret bunker inside the mountain." **Sokka said. **"But be careful there are a lot of Ninjas and Dai Li here."**

"Got it." Danny said before he offered Katara his hand. "Ever flown before?"

She was tempted to say yes that she had flown before on Appa and when Aang carried her and Sokka but she said…

"No." she said as she took Danny's hand

The two of them then began to float and they held hands.

Katara felt absolutely weightless and in truth it felt absolutely thrilling. She looked into Danny's eyes as the two of them floated higher into the air and she felt butterflies in her stomach. She couldn't explain it but Danny made her feel safe and secure. The way he slowly carried her up into the air was actually a lot more secure than what happened with Aang and Appa. The two of them just took off with the intent of doing what they had to do, but Danny eased her into the flight. He made sure she was comfortable and in truth she was.

She felt the pockets of air underneath her as they floated into the air and she also felt Gravity trying to pull her down but Danny wouldn't allow Gravity to harm her or pull her.

To her it was magical.

"You ready to help your brother?" Danny asked.

"**Why'd you have to ruin this by mentioning him?" **she thought. "Let's do this." She said with a nod.

Danny then smirked when he noticed that Katara was now relaxed in the air. Katara then felt the calm rising change into unparalleled determination and she knew what was coming next.

She smiled as she realised what Danny had done. From peace and relaxation to speed and wildness was his plan.

The two of them then sped off towards the mountain.

~00000~

Jake, Zuko, Aang, Suki and Ty-lee were still in shock from what they had just learned. It was strange enough that Jake was from another world but figuring that he was the cousin of Zuko and Azula was the thing that shocked them the most.

Azula wasn't bothered in the slightest. Eventually Ty-Lee got over her shock and went back into her bubbly personality and started asking Jake question after question.

Jake of course was happy to answer and while he was answering the questions Aang, Zuko and Suki began listing to what he had to say.

Eventually they arrived back at the main palace and sealed the door to the underground entrance.

As they left Zuko realised something.

"Azula stop." Zuko said.

"What's wrong Zuzu?" Azula said. "I did my part and helped you, now I can go back to my cosy little cell in the prison."

"You're not going back." Zuko said as he gave his sister a smile. "You're my sister. I shouldn't treat you so cruelly."

"Even though that's what I did to you." Azula noted.

"Look I want you to stay in the palace and readopt the title of Princess Azula… at least until I have a daughter." Zuko said. "You're no longer insane and you could have attacked us at any time during our visit into the lost catacombs of the palace."

"Aww, looks like living with thee Avatar and his friends has made you soft Zuzu." Azula said with a mock face. "But I will stay here, because you asked nicely. But if you hug me or start acting like we are normal siblings that care for each other then I will blast you with lightning."

"And I'll redirect it and shock your ass." Zuko said.

Azula then smirked.

They then continued walking with the others and by the time they reached the front garden of the Palace they noticed Jake had stopped dead in his tracks.

"Jake what's wrong?" Aang asked.

"Dragon, It's been a long time." A voice said.

They then saw a large man in a purple flexible ninja combat armour that had red logos on it. He also wore a Dragon's skull around his head.

"Aww man the Huntsman? I thought you died when Rose you know got rid of your entire race." Jake said.

"My new master brought me back and now I can finally have my revenge upon you. Not only did my master bring me back but he brought back my men and equipped us with new weapons." The Huntsman said.

Smoke pellets then went off and when the smoke cleared they were surrounded by the Huntsclan.

Jake then growled.

"Yo Team Avatar wanna help me kick some ass?" Jake asked.

"I'm game for a good fight." Azula said.

Jake then smirked. "Dragon up!" he yelled before a mini tornado of fire surrounded him and changed him into his dragon form **(AU: see chapter 1 for his new dragon form) **but this time he wasn't too tall.

The Huntsclan members then pulled out swords and guns.

"Wow guns really? I thought you worked with laser staff sword things." Jake said.

"We traded up dragon." The Huntsman said. "Now surrender the Fire Lord and we will make your deaths painless."

"Stay away from my brother." Azula said as her hands began to glow with lightning.

"Battle it is then." The Huntsman said before he motioned to the Huntsclan to attack.

They all came with the gear and began attacking but unfortunately for them Jake knew all their moves so he was able to dodge most of their attacks so he went straight for the Huntsman. Unfortunately for the benders they had never faced the Huntsclan and didn't recognise their fighting styles so they were at a bit of a disadvantage.

Ty-Lee and Suki were able to land some solid attacks and they were also able to dodge the attacks coming at their direction.

Zuko was having a bit more trouble since the Huntsclan members were flexible enough to dodge a lot of his pyrokinetic attacks and he wasn't skilled enough to dodge all their attacks.

Azula was having some trouble as well but less than Zuko. She was able to strike some of them down with lightning; also she was flexible and fast enough to harm them with her flames. However she was only fast enough to dodge some of their attacks.

Aang had no problem taking on the Huntsclan. He used his staff and airbending to knock them off their feet and to take them down swiftly. He was also able to use metalbending (Yes Toph had finally taught him how to metalbend) to get rid of their weapons.

Jake was in the middle of a battle with the Huntsman and he was getting irritated.

The Huntsman kept on going on and on about what would happen when he won but it was the final thing he said which pushed Jake over the edge.

"Once you are defeated I will return to our world and hunt down your dragon pest sister, your traitorous girlfriend, your dragon family and your meddling friends. And I shall spill their blood to mark the new rebirth of the Huntsclan and my Master's rule." Huntsman said.

"That's it." Jake said as he growled.

He then swung his spiked tail into the Huntsman's chest before the entire area around them became the inside of a volcano with the two of them standing on burning gravel.

Jake then turned back into his human form before he delivered a flaming dash punch to the Huntsman and going behind him before repeating the attack.

"Dragon up!" Jake yelled as he punched the Huntsman into the air.

As he flew into the air a giant flaming tornado followed and hit him multiple times with the force of super strong punches.

The tornado then dispersed to reveal a giant Dragon Jake that was holding two giant burning boulders. Jake then sandwiched the huntsman between them.

Everything then reverted back to normal and the Huntsman was unconscious and it looked like Jake was about to lose consciousness.

"Jake what's wrong?" Azula asked.

"Whoa sorry just a little tired after using an illusion technique on purple and ugly." Jake said.

"Illusion technique?" Aang asked.

"Yeah I made him think we were fighting in a volcano thus making it hot for him while I attacked his physical body." Jake explained.

"Why were they after you Zuko?" Suki asked.

"Let's ask them." Zuko said but as he turned to the Huntsclan he noticed them glowing before they vanished.

"Zuko do you think they might be linked to the rogue spirits that have been attacking?" Aang asked.

"I think this is connected." Zuko said. "Whoever their master is probably has something to do with the rogue spirits. What do you think Azula?"

"So you're asking me for advice? That's a first, maybe you have forgiven me." Azula said. "I honestly don't know. But the question is have the rogue spirits appeared anywhere else besides the Fire Nation?"

"We don't know. But we're going to find out." Aang said.

Watching from the Shadows in the Distance was none other than Vlad Masters.

He let out a growl at the uselessness of the Huntsclan.

"Useless." He growled before he felt a familiar constricting feeling on his heart.

He then grabbed his chest and fell onto his knees.

"You failed Plasmius." The shadow girl behind him said. "Fire Lord Zuko was meant to be captured and the others killed. My King wants Zuko."

"Sorry Mistress I'll try better next time." Vlad said as he felt himself feeling terrible pain.

"Sorry doesn't cut it. I should just kill you know and get some one better to do the job." Mistress said.

She then stopped her attack as another figure appeared in the shadows.

Nothing could be told about him except for the fact that he looked rather big in muscle and that he was citing in a throne.

"Don't kill him. He is still of use to me. Though he failed he can still prevail." The man in the shadows said.

"Yes my king." Mistress said as she bowed down.

"You do not have to bow to me, as you are my fiancée. I am an honourable and reasonable man so I will let his failure slide. So we do not get the Fire Lord today. I am willing to wait." The King said. "Continue trying to capture him. As long as our other captives are safe in my hands then we can wait."

~00000~

Danny and Katara arrived right outside the holding cells where Sokka was.

"Sokka are you here?" Danny called.

"Yeah I'm here." Sokka said as he came out of his stealth position. "I found the Earth King and a bunch of other captives. Katara you're going to be shocked at who's here."

"Who's in there?" Katara asked.

"See for yourself. But the thing is there are a bunch of guards in there." Sokka said.

"I'll handle the guards." Danny said before he turned invisible and intangible before walking through the walls.

He then took down all the guards before he opened the door for Katara and Sokka.

When Katara walked in she gasped.

There were a lot of cells in the room and in those cells were different leaders of the world. There was Earth king Kuei, Chief Arnook of the Northern Water Tribe, Princess Yue… in the flesh and not as a spirit, her father, Toph's father, three of the lead members of the Air Acolytes and a whole bunch of Mayors from the Fire Nation and Earth Kingdom.

"They're rounding up wold leaders?" Katara asked.

"Yeah." Sokka said.

"We have to get them all out of here." Katara said.

Danny, Katara and Sokka then worked on freeing them all.

"Dad what are you doing here?" Katara asked.

"I was captured by the Dai Li when they learned I was the Chief of the Southern Tribe." Hakoda said.

"How are you human Yue?" Sokka asked.

"It's nice to see you as well Sokka." Yue responded before she decided to answer his question. "I was attacked in the spirit world by a rogue spirit that returned me back to normal. The rogue spirit also said a new Moon spirit had been chosen."

"A new moon spirit?" Katara asked.

"Yes, and I'm guessing that's him?" Yue asked as she pointed at Danny.

"He can't be. If he were the new moon I would feel powerful next to him." Katara said. "He doesn't make me feel like I can control the oceans of the world."

"But he can fly." Yue said. "And I can feel the increase in power that allows waterbenders to bend."

"Yeah that's a bit of a head scratcher." Sokka said.

Danny then landed in front of everyone.

"Okay, listen up various world leaders. There are a lot of you and a lot of guards and that makes it harder for us to get out." Danny said. "So Katara is going to stay here with all of you while Sokka and I go and find something to get all of us out of here."

"Why does Sokka get to go with you?" Katara asked.

"You're bending skills will be able to protect everyone if you guys get attacked." Danny said. "Sokka has his talents that will allow us to find what we're looking for easier."

Katara then nodded though she didn't look happy about it.

Danny and Sokka then left the room in search for thing that could help them.

Luckily they were able to find what they were looking for quickly.

As they walked they realised that the mountain range they were on was right next to the Ocean and parked on the shores of the beach were multiple large ships.

"Cool, there're ships here." Sokka said. "We can bring everyone here and take them all to Ba Sing Se."

"Except that walking them to this area will be a bit noisy. I think I have another idea that we can do though." Danny said. "Cover me."

Danny then quickly grabbed Sokka and flew onto the ship before he checked if anyone was on it.

Once he was satisfied he put his hand in his utility belt and pulled out silver sphere.

He then placed the sphere on the ship and it opened up and spread out as a large silver sheet.

"What are you doing?" Sokka asked.

"Not sure but I think it will help us." Danny said before he put his hands on the metal sheet.

A glow then shone from Danny's waist and Sokka's jaw dropped when he saw what was taking place.

~00000~

Katara was with the rest of the political prisoners awaiting Danny's return. But as she waited she found herself wondering how there were so many non-benders with political power.

The other thing that was on her mind was what Yue said about the new Moon Spirit. Could the new spirit be Danny? Could that be the reason he had no memory?

She then shrugged off the idea. Danny was half human and could stay in the human world longer than any spirit, seeing that spirits could only stay in the human world for a few hours. But what if he was like Aang or the Ocean Spirit? An ancient spirit trapped in a physical form? That seemed logical.

Before she could contemplate it more the door was kicked open and a bunch of Dai Li Agents walked into the room.

"What are you doing out of your cells?" One asked.

"Don't bother asking, just get them back inside." Another said.

"No." Katara said. "Leave them alone."

"You don't have enough people to stop us especially with their bending nulled." Another said.

"You need a miracle to get out of here." Another said and as if on cue the celling was blasted open.

When they looked up they saw a large Pirate Ship descending over them.

The ship itself was black and had blue markings that looked like waves at the bottom and the sails were glowing Green with white streaks running through them. The ship was also made from metal.

Katara then saw Sokka swing off the Boat while holding a glowing green rope in a pirate's costume. He landed on the ground before he tossed the rope at all the political prisoners. The rope then grew around them and tied them up before pulling them onto the ship. Another rope fell for Sokka and he grabbed it and swung up onto the ship thus leaving Katara.

Before she could complain about being left Danny swung down in a full pirate's outfit that had his colours of Black, Green and White. And weirdly enough he now had really long dreadlocks that actually worked with his white hair. **(AU: He looked like Jack Sparrow basically) **

"Who dares be challenging me, Captain Danny Phantom?" Danny said as he pulled out an ecto sword.

"The Dai Li." One of the agents answered before all of them shot their earth fists at Danny.

He then used his ecto sword two cut the fists in half before a whistled.

A rope then dropped from the Ship and Danny grabbed it before he put his arm around Katara's waist and pulled her closer to him and she blushed like Crazy. Danny then tugged on the rope and the two of them shot into the air and landed on the ship.

Danny then turned to Sokka who was standing by the Ship's wheel.

"Mr Sokka, set sail." Danny ordered.

"Ay Captain." Sokka said as he saluted before he drove the Flying Phantom away from the Mountain.

Danny then turned to face the HQ of the Dai Li before he blasted a large Ecto blast at them.

"Remember, never mess with Captain Danny Phantom." Danny said with a smirk before he turned to everybody. "Okay ladies and gentlemen since it is the dead of the night and everyone is probably tired we will take you to Ba Sing Se before we take you all back to your respective homes."

~00000~

In a highly advanced alien war ship that rested underneath a mountain a young girl bowed down to her father and her mother that were sitting in their thrones. The girl never saw her parents often nor did she ever see their real faces. They always hid behind masks. Even she had to hide her face in a mask.

Both her father and her mother were around the Age of 18 to 25.

Her father was in in a large Black and purple Armour that had purple claws, boots and a purple cape that was made of energy. His mask wasn't really a mask but more of dark shadows that hid his face and only showed his blood red eyes. Despite his appearance he was a generous man… except when he was attempting to conquer this world and bringing people from other dimensions here to fight his battles. Yes this man was the King that was currently using Vlad Masters to manipulate Fire Lord Zuko. But everyone called him Lord Death the Conqueror.

And yes his fiancée was the woman who led his attacks and who carried out missions like talking to their underlings. She had a similar look but her look comprised of a black top that liked to a black and purple cape. She was also in purple leggings and like her finance she had a black mask that only showed her blood red eyes. And once again she was also a generous person, despite her appearance. She only became soulless around people she did not like or trust. She was often referred to as Mistress.

The girl on the other never really liked the whole idea of looking so powerful but she still had to keep her identity hidden so she was just shrouded in a black cape and black hood to hide her identity. She called herself Princess Robin Hood

"Yes what is it that you require my daughter?" Lord Death asked.

"Father I am so bored, please may I leave the premises and talk to the children of this dimension." Robin asked.

"No, not until we have secured social security over this world. Once we own this dimension then you can play as much as you want." Lord Death said.

Robin then let out a huff and before she could say anything else a door was burst open and a Dai Li agent ran in.

"Lord Death the Conqueror… something terrible happened." He said.

"What happened?" Death Asked.

"The political prisoners they were set free by Danny Phantom and Katara of the Southern Water Tribe…" the agent said.

By this point in time Robin had hardly ever seen her parents angry so now she got an unlucky glimpse at their rage.

"What!" Death asked. "Danny Phantom!"

"And Katara!?" Mistress asked.

"Clockwork must have sent that rat here." Death said.

"And he must have made the two of them come together." Mistress said.

"He took the prisoners and damaged the Base." The Dai Li Agent said.

The room around them then burst into black flames.

"You let the prisoners escape and you didn't try to fight Phantom? Give me a reason not to destroy you right now." Death said.

"Sir please, he was too strong and powerful. He was even able to defeat Spectra. We didn't stand a chance." The Dai Li agent said before he felt a constricting feeling inside his body.

"You could have at least killed the girl if Phantom was too much for you." Mistress said. "You have lost all worthiness."

"Please I beg of you mercy, I have a family." The agent pleaded.

"There is no Mercy for Failure." Death said before a red blast of energy came from his hands and hit the Dai Li agent.

Robin closed her eyes and covered her ears but that wasn't enough to block out the ear piercing scream of the agent.

"Robin, leave the room now, your mother and I need to talk." Death growled after he stopped the blast.

Robin then nodded before she walked out of the room but she did spare a glance at pile of dust that remained.

"Rest in Peace." She muttered before walking out.

Once she had left Death's hand began to glow green before a green portal appeared next to him. He then stuck his hand into the portal and pulled out a dented Fenton Thermos.

"If Fenton is here then we need to act. I think Dan will be a good choice." Death said.

"No my lord." Mistress said. "Let's not go that extreme yet, I have another idea. Why don't we bait the girl with what she wants the most?"

She then stuck her hand out before a spirit appeared in the room. She was a Water Tribe woman that had been killed years ago.

"Kya, I have a job for you to do." Mistress said.

"What do you need from me Mistress?" Kya asked as she looked up with her glowing red eyes.

9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9- 0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0- 9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-9-0-

**Shadow: Well you guys are screwed.**

**Katara: You can say that again.**

**Jake: Oh yeah you and Danny get the big bad guy and the cool ship what do I get? Nothing but my same old enemy.**

**Dani: Yeah. So what will happen next? Read, Review, Favourite and Follow to find out.**


End file.
